familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cape May, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Cape May |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act (Council-Manager) |governing_body = City Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Edward J. Mahaney, Jr. (term ends December 31, 2016)2016 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed June 14, 2016. As of date accessed, Mahaney is listed as mayor with a term-end date of June 30, 2016, which does not reflect the shift of municipal elections from May to November. |leader_title1 = Manager |leader_name1 = Bruce A. MacLeodAdministration, City of Cape May. Accessed June 27, 2016. |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Louise F. CummiskeyCity Clerk and Registrar of Vital Statistics, City of Cape May. Accessed June 27, 2016. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = March 8, 1848, as Cape Island Borough |established_title2 = Reincorporated |established_date2 = March 10, 1851, as Cape Island City |established_title3 = Reincorporated |established_date3 = March 9, 1869, as Cape May City |named_for = Cornelius Jacobsen Mey |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 7.103 |area_land_km2 = 6.226 |area_water_km2 = 0.877 |area_total_sq_mi = 2.743 |area_land_sq_mi = 2.404 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.339 |area_water_percent = 12.35 |area_rank = 359th of 566 in state 8th of 16 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Cape May city, Cape May County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed April 20, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Cape May city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed April 20, 2012. |population_total = 3607 |population_rank = 428th of 566 in state 8th of 16 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed October 9, 2012. |population_density_km2 = 579.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 1500.6 |population_density_rank = 336th of 566 in state 6th of 16 in county |population_est = 3514 |pop_est_as_of = 2015 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 10 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 38.940782 |longd = -74.903198 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08204Look Up a ZIP Code for Cape May, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 6, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed October 8, 2013. |area_code = 609Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Cape May, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed October 8, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400910270American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 10, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885178US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Cape May is a city at the southern tip of Cape May Peninsula in Cape May County, New Jersey, where the Delaware Bay meets the Atlantic Ocean. One of the country's oldest vacation resort destinations,Johnson, Charles P. "Many Drive To Resorts On Atlantic: Coast Places Draw Drivers From Pittsburgh District", The Pittsburgh Press, June 22, 1930, p. 3 of the Automobile section. Accessed July 4, 2011. "The southern part of New Jersey largely in Cape May County contains other popular resorts. Cape May City, the southernmost part of New Jersey, is said to be the oldest vacation resort in the United States." it is part of the Ocean City Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city had a year-round population of 3,607, reflecting a decline of 427 (-10.6%) from the 4,034 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 634 (-13.6%) from the 4,668 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed October 9, 2012. In the summer, Cape May's population is expanded by as many as 40,000 to 50,000 visitors.Mulvihill, Geoff via Associated Press. "Dangerous fishing, quaint B&B's share N.J. resort", Delaware County Daily Times, March 30, 2009. Accessed July 4, 2011. "'I don't really think much about the fishing business,' said Jimmy Iapallucci, a cook at Uncle Bill's Pancake House near the beach. He suspects the tourists who swell the community's population from 4,000 to 40,000 each summer don't either." The entire city of Cape May is designated the Cape May Historic District, a National Historic Landmark due to its concentration of Victorian buildings. With a rich history, award-winning beaches, designation as a top birdwatching location, and many examples of Victorian architecture, Cape May is a seaside resort drawing visitors from around the world. Cape May was recognized as one of America's top 10 beaches by the Travel Channel and its beach was ranked fifth in New Jersey in the 2008 Top 10 Beaches Contest sponsored by the New Jersey Marine Sciences Consortium.Urgo, Jacqueline L. "Triumph for South Jersey", The Philadelphia Inquirer, May 23, 2008. Accessed October 29, 2015. "Neighboring Wildwood Crest came in second, followed by Ocean City, North Wildwood, Cape May, Asbury Park in Monmouth County, Avalon, Point Pleasant Beach in northern Ocean County, Beach Haven in southern Ocean County and Stone Harbor." History The city was named for 1620 Dutch captain Cornelius Jacobsen Mey who explored and charted the area between 1611–1614, and established a claim for the province of New Netherland.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=9 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed August 28, 2015.Gannett, Henry. [https://books.google.com/books?id=9V1IAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA68 The Origin of Certain Place Names in the United States], p. 68. United States Government Printing Office, 1905. Accessed August 28, 2015. It was later settled by New Englanders from the New Haven Colony. What is now Cape May was originally formed as the borough of Cape Island by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 8, 1848, from portions of Lower Township. It was reincorporated as Cape Island City on March 10, 1851, and finally became Cape May City as of March 9, 1869.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 113. Accessed April 20, 2012. Cape May began hosting vacationers from Philadelphia in the mid 18th century and is recognized as the country's oldest seaside resort.Staff. "LIFE STYLE; Old Resort Draws New Clientele: Honeymooners", The New York Times, July 23, 1989. Accessed July 4, 2011. "At one time, Cape May was known as the serene Victorian getaway of four Presidents and scores of wealthy New York and Philadelphia industrialists. But recently, Cape May, the nation's oldest seaside resort, has begun to attract a new breed of beachgoer.... Innkeepers here say Cape May's 19th-century ambiance and views of the Atlantic Ocean are the main reasons this sleepy city of 5,000 (50,000 in the summer) has become popular for weddings and honeymoons." It became increasingly popular in the 18th century and was considered one of the finest resorts in America by the 19th century. In 1878 a five-day-long fire destroyed square blocks of the town center and as part of the reconstruction efforts replacement homes were almost uniformly of Victorian style.Victorian Cape May, Cape May Times. Accessed July 4, 2011. "Cape May looked a lot different before the fire of 1878. The town is the oldest seashore resort in the nation. In the 1800s, Cape May had quite a collection of classically designed seaside hotels. The fire of 1878 wiped out 30 blocks of the early seashore town, including some of the resort's major hotels, including the original Congress Hall.... And, for the most part, the new buildings that went up were built in the modern style of the day...later known as the Victorian style... lots of gingerbread trim, gables and turrets." As a result of this and of more recent preservation efforts, Cape May is noted for its large number of well-maintained Victorian houses — the second largest collection of such homes in the nation after San Francisco. In 1976, the entire city of Cape May was officially designated a National Historic Landmark as the Cape May Historic District, making Cape May the only city in the United States wholly designated as such.Kent, Bill. "DEVELOPMENT; If They Build It, Will Even More Come? Cape May Ponders Parking Garage", The New York Times, November 9, 1997. Accessed July 4, 2011. "William Bolger, manager of the National Park Service Historic Landmarks Program for the Northeast, confirmed that he had been surveying Cape May to evaluate the city's historic buildings since January. 'Cape May is unique in America in that, since 1977, the entire city has been designated a National Historic Landmark District,' Mr. Bolger said. 'That means everything within the city limits is considered of historic landmark status.'" That designation is intended to ensure the architectural preservation of these buildings. U.S. Navy support during World War II Because of the World War II submarine threat off the East Coast of the United States, especially off the shore of Cape May and at the mouth of the Delaware Bay, numerous United States Navy facilities were located here in order to protect American coastal shipping. Cape May Naval facilities, listed below, provided significant help in reducing the number of ships and crew members lost at sea.U.S. Naval Activities, World War II * Naval Air Station, Cape May * Naval Base, Cape May * Inshore Patrol, Cape May * Naval Annex, Inshore Patrol, Cape May * Joint Operations Office, Naval Base, Cape May * Welfare and Recreation Office, Cape May * Dispensary, Naval Air Station, Cape May * Naval Frontier Base, Cape May * Degaussing Range (Cold Spring Inlet), Naval Base, Cape May * Joint Operations Office, Commander Delaware Group, ESF, Cape May * Anti-Submarine Attack Teacher Training Unit, U.S. Naval Base, Cape May * Naval Annex, Admiral Hotel, Cape May Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 2.743 square miles (7.103 km2), including 2.404 square miles (6.226 km2) of land and 0.339 square miles (0.877 km2) of water (12.35%). Cape May is generally low-lying; its highest point, at the intersection of Washington and Jackson Streets, is above sea level.Floodplain Management Plan, City of Cape May, September 10, 2009. Accessed April 20, 2012. Unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the city include Poverty Beach.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed May 21, 2015. Cape May borders West Cape May Borough, Lower Township, the Atlantic Ocean, and the Delaware Bay. The Cape May-Lewes Ferry provides transportation across the Delaware Bay to Lewes, Delaware. Cape May Harbor, which borders Lower Township and nearby Wildwood Crest allows fishing vessels to enter from the Atlantic Ocean, was created as of 1911, after years of dredging completed the harbor which covers .Preston, Benjamin. "Cape May, New Jersey's Battle Against Nature", The Earth Institute, June 20, 2011. Accessed July 4, 2011. "Beach erosion is a perennial challenge for coastal communities, but in Cape May, man began accelerating the natural process in 1903. That year, dredges began scooping sand and muck out of the small harbor, expanding it to its current 500 acres. By 1911, a pair of massive stone jetties were completed to protect the mouth of Cape May Inlet." Cape May Harbor Fest celebrates life in and around the harbor, with the 2011 event commemorating the 100th anniversary of the harbor's creation.Staff. "Cape May Harbor Fest offers activities on land and sea", Shore News Today, June 9, 2011. Accessed July 4, 2011. "Cape May's Harbor Fest, a celebration of seafood and song, the sea, its culture, economy and ecology, will take place 10 a.m.-5 p.m. Saturday, June 18 in and along the banks of Cape May Harbor on Delaware Avenue, with many of the land-based activities taking place at the Nature Center of Cape May.This year's festival commemorates the 100th anniversary of Cape May Harbor." Cape May is the southernmost point in New Jersey;Salamone, Gina. "Cape May is a world away from the raffish reputation of the Jersey Shore; The seaside resort is full of quaint shops, Victorian homes, great beaches and top-rated restaurants", Daily News (New York), July 27, 2014. Accessed November 10, 2015. "Located on the southernmost point of New Jersey in the Cape May Peninsula, the city is also a big draw for nature lovers and birdwatchers due to its wetlands and wildlife refuges." it is at approximately the same latitude as Washington, D.C.Weaver, Meg. "Counterintuitive Geographic Facts and Other Minutiae", 'National Geographic'' Intelligent Travel, June 28, 2011. Accessed November 10, 2015. "Being the fact hound that I am, I had to check it out. Turns out, he's almost right. According to the U.S. Gazetteer, the latitude of Cape May, New Jersey, the Garden State's southernmost tip, is actually 38.96 degrees north while our fair National Geographic Headquarters in Washington, D.C., is 38.90 degrees north." Climate According to the Köppen climate classification system, Cape May has a humid subtropical climate (Cfa), typical of coastal New Jersey, with hot, humid summers and cool winters. Precipitation is distributed fairly evenly throughout the year. Being the southernmost point in New Jersey, Cape May has fairly mild wintertime temperatures, with a January daily average temperature of . Conversely, summer sees less extreme heat than in most places in the state, making the town a popular place to escape the heat; on average there are only 12 days of + temperatures. Snowfall averages per season, mostly from December to February. Extremes in temperature have ranged from on January 17, 1982 up to on July 7, 1966; since 1894, sub- have occurred only four times and + only seven times. Cape May is in USDA hardiness zone 7b/8a,What is my arborday.org Hardiness Zone?, Arbor Day Foundation. Accessed August 30, 2014. similar to parts of coastal Maryland, making it a suitable location to grow traditional northeastern plants including English yew, boxwoods, and sugar maples. Because of the warmer wintertime temperatures, Hardy Palms including Trachycarpus fortunei (Chinese Windmill Palm) and Needle Palms work quite well in the landscape. Wine grapes also do particularly well, given the long growing season. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $35,660 (with a margin of error of +/- $4,248) and the median family income was $50,846 (+/- $16,315). Males had a median income of $43,015 (+/- $20,953) versus $31,630 (+/- $22,691) for females. The per capita income for the city was $30,046 (+/- $4,010). About 2.2% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.1% of those under age 18 and 7.1% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Cape May city, Cape May County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed April 20, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 4,034 people, 1,821 households, and 1,034 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,623.7 people per square mile (628.0/km2). There were 4,064 housing units at an average density of 1,635.7 per square mile (632.7/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 91.32% White, 5.26% African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.26% from other races, and 1.51% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.79% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Cape May city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed April 20, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Cape May city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 10, 2012. There were 1,821 households out of which 18.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.6% were married couples living together, 7.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.2% were non-families. 39.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 24.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.02 and the average family size was 2.69. In the city the population was spread out with 16.3% under the age of 18, 11.5% from 18 to 24, 19.8% from 25 to 44, 23.9% from 45 to 64, and 28.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47 years. For every 100 females there were 97.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,462, and the median income for a family was $46,250. Males had a median income of $29,194 versus $25,842 for females. The per capita income for the city was $29,902. About 7.7% of families and 9.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.0% of those under age 18 and 10.9% of those age 65 or over. Economy Tourism is the dominant industry. Cape May's economy runs on shops, restaurants, lodgings and tourist attractions on Washington Street Mall, along the boardwalk and elsewhere throughout town. Many historic hotels and B&Bs dot the landscape. Commercial and sport fishing are also important to Cape May's economy. Marine mammal watching, bird watching, and other forms of eco-tourism have become equally important. A small wine growing area is adjacent to Cape May and tours of several wineries are available. For a period of several decades before 2010, French Canadian tourists visited Cape May during the summer. Cape May County established a tourism office in Montreal, Quebec, but around 1995 it closed due to budget cuts. By 2010 the tourism office of Cape May County established a French language coupon booklet."Cape May, N.J., targets Canadian tourists." USA Today. February 9, 2010. Accessed August 10, 2013. Arts and culture s are required in order to use Cape May beaches.]] Cape May has become known both for its Victorian gingerbread homes and its cultural offerings. The town hosts the Cape May Jazz Festival,Jackson, Vincent. "Jazz festival returns to Cape May next month, but without the original event's founders", The Press of Atlantic City, October 28, 2012. Accessed October 8, 2013. the Cape May Music FestivalReich, Ronni. "Cape May Music Festival puts together an eclectic schedule", The Star-Ledger, May 24, 2013. Accessed October 8, 2013. 'Classical ensembles from across the region, from the New Jersey Symphony Orchestra Chamber Players to the Bay-Atlantic Symphony, will take the stage for the 24th Cape May Festival. World music, jazz and country are also among the beachside musical offerings, which begin Sunday and continue through June 13." and the Cape May, New Jersey Film Festival.About, Cape May Film Festival . Accessed October 8, 2013. "The Cape May NJ State Film Festival is New Jersey's premiere weekend film festival dedicated exclusively to the support and presentation of creative, challenging, groundbreaking, film/video works by New Jersey filmmakers.... It has grown from a three-day event attracting an audience of 500 in 2001 to a four-day film festival drawing thousands annually." Cape May Stage, an Equity theater founded in 1988, performs at the Robert Shackleton Playhouse on the corner of Bank and Lafayette Streets.History and Mission, Cape May Stage. Accessed October 8, 2013. East Lynne Theater Company, an Equity professional company specializing in American classics and world premieres, has its mainstage season from June–December and March, with school residencies throughout the year.About, East Lynne Theater Company. Accessed October 8, 2013. Accessed October 8, 2013. Cape May is home to the Mid-Atlantic Center for the Arts & Humanities (MAC), established in 1970 by volunteers who succeeded in saving the 1879 Emlen Physick Estate from demolition. MAC offers a wide variety of tours, activities and events throughout the year for residents and visitors and operates three Cape May area historic sites—the 1879 Emlen Physick Estate, the Cape May Lighthouse and the World War II Lookout Tower.About MAC, Mid-Atlantic Center for the Arts & Humanities. Accessed October 8, 2013. "The Mid-Atlantic Center for the Arts & Humanities (MAC) is a multi-faceted non-profit organization that promotes the restoration, interpretation and cultural enrichment of greater Cape May for its residents and visitors." The Center for Community Arts (CCA) offers African American history tours of Cape May, arts programs for young peopleAbout, Center for Community Arts. Accessed August 29, 2015. and is transforming the historic Franklin Street School, constructed in 1928 to house African-American students in a segregated school, into a Community Cultural Center.Cherry-Farmer. Stephanie. "People Preserving Places: Cape May's Franklin Street School", Preserve NJ, December 12, 2011. Accessed October 8, 2013. "Designed in the Colonial Revival Style by the architectural firm of Edwards and Green of Philadelphia and Camden, the Franklin Street School opened in September 1928 as an elementary school for Cape May's African-American children.... Currently, the Center is working with the city to rehabilitate the school for use as a community cultural center and the focal point for African-American heritage tours of the area." Cape May is the home of the so-called "Cape May Diamonds". They show up at Sunset Beach and other beaches in the area. These are in fact clear quartz pebbles that wash down from the Delaware River. They begin as prismatic quartz (including the color sub-varieties such as Smoky Quartz and Amethyst) in the quartz veins alongside the Delaware River that get eroded out of the host rock and wash down 200 miles to the shore. Collecting Cape May diamonds is a popular pastime and many tourist shops sell them polished or even as faceted stones.Fox, Karen. "Cape May Diamonds", Cape May magazine, August 2009. Accessed July 4, 2011. The Cape May area is also world-famous for the observation of migrating birds, especially in the fall. With over 400 bird species having been recorded in this area by hundreds of local birders, Cape May is arguably the top bird-watching area in the entire Northeastern United States. The Cape May Bird Observatory is based nearby at Cape May Point.Cape May Bird Observatory, New Jersey Audubon Society. Accessed July 4, 2011. Government Local government Effective July 1, 2004, the City of Cape May switched to a Council-Manager form of government under the Faulkner Act,Degener, Richard. "CAPE MAY GOVERNMENT-CHANGE VOTE CHALLENGED", The Press of Atlantic City, July 8, 2003. Accessed April 20, 2012. "A recount upheld the two-vote margin to change the form of government, and now some residents are asking a judge to set aside the decision and order a new election in November. Residents voted 422-420 on May 13 to return the city to the council-manager form of government." after having used Plan A of the Faulkner Act Small Municipality form since 1995."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed October 8, 2013.Degener, Richard. "CAPE MAY VOTERS MIGHT CHOOSE GOVERNMENT-CHANGE PANEL", The Press of Atlantic City, September 8, 2001. Accessed April 20, 2012. "The city in 1995 changed from a council-manager form of government to the small municipality plan A form of government under the Faulkner Act." The governing body consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising four council members, with all positions elected at large in non-partisan elections. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council is elected to serve four-year terms on a staggered basis, with three seats coming up for election and then the mayor and the fourth seat two years later. Following the 2004 elections, the first under the new form of government, lots were drawn to determine which of the newly elected members would serve a four-year term, with the other three serving two-year terms. A city manager is responsible for the city's executive functions, managing Cape May's activities and operation.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 8.Form of Government - Council / Manager, City of Cape May. Accessed October 8, 2013. Voters approved a November 2010 referendum to shift the city's elections from May to November, with city officials estimating that the change would save $30,000 in costs associated with each May election.Fichter, Jack. "Moving Cape May Election to November to Save $30K", Cape May County Herald, November 3, 2010. Accessed August 30, 2014. "Voters here approved moving the municipal election from May to November in a 610-320 votes, Tues. Nov. 2." , the Mayor of Cape May City is Dr. Edward J. Mahaney, Jr., whose term of office ends December 31, 2016.Mayor, City of Cape May. Accessed June 27, 2016. Other members of the Cape May City Council are Deputy Mayor Terri Swain (2016), Roger Furlin (2018; elected to serve an unexpired term), Beatrice Gauvry-Pessagno (2018) and Shaine P. Meier (2018).Elected Officials, City of Cape May. Accessed June 27, 2016.2016 Municipal Data Sheet, City of Cape May. Accessed June 27, 2016.[http://capemaycountynj.gov/DocumentCenter/View/1853#page=55 The Official Cape May County 2015 Directory], Cape May County, New Jersey. Accessed June 27, 2016.2016 COUNTY & MUNICIPAL ELECTED OFFICIALS Cape May County, NJ -- January 2016, Cape May County, New Jersey, January 12, 2016. Accessed June 27, 2016.Cape May County Statement of Vote 2015 General Election, Cape May County, New Jersey, November 10, 2015. Accessed June 27, 2016.November 4, 2014 Summary Report Cape May County Official Results, Cape May County, New Jersey, November 25, 2014. Accessed June 27, 2016.2012 General Election November 6, 2012 Summary Report Cape May County Official Results Amended, Cape May County, New Jersey, November 30, 2012. Accessed June 27, 2016. in March 2015, Councilman Jerry Inderweis resigned to protest what he called a "witch hunt" against the police chief.Conti, Vince. "UPDATE: Council Member Resigns Following Rescinding of Police Chief's Contract", Cape May County Herald, March 3, 2015. Accessed June 27, 2016. "Councilman Jerry Inderwies, a retired Cape May Fire Chief and one of the three new members of the council elected this past November, spoke out vehemently in Sheehan's defense.... Inderwies then resigned his council seat and stormed from the room to the applause of the assembled police." In the November 2015 general election, Roger Furlin was elected to fill the balance of the council seat vacated by Inderwies.Conti, Vince. "Furlin Takes Seat on Cape May Council, Mall Improvement District Budget Seen", Cape May County Herals, November 17, 2015. Accessed June 27, 2016. "Newly-elected Council member Roger Furlin was in his seat as Cape May City Council held its first meeting following the Nov. 3 election. Furlin won the seat vacated when Jerry Inderwies, Jr. resigned in protest in March." Federal, state and county representation Cape May City is located in the 2nd Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 1st state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 1. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2016_CG.pdf#page=57 2016 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 55, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed July 20, 2016.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 1,932 registered voters in Cape May City, of which 452 (23.4%) were registered as Democrats, 838 (43.4%) were registered as Republicans and 640 (33.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 2 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Cape May, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed October 16, 2012. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 52.2% of the vote (745 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 46.9% (669 votes), and other candidates with 0.9% (13 votes), among the 1,442 ballots cast by the city's 1,925 registered voters (15 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 74.9%. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 50.9% of the vote (817 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama, who received 46.4% (745 votes), with 1,605 ballots cast among the city's 1,940 registered voters, for a turnout of 82.7%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Cape May County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed October 16, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 53.8% of the vote (942 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry, who received around 44.0% (771 votes), with 1,752 ballots cast among the city's 2,276 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 77.0.2004 Presidential Election: Cape May County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed October 16, 2012. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 72.9% of the vote (737 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 25.8% (261 votes), and other candidates with 1.3% (13 votes), among the 1,036 ballots cast by the city's 1,902 registered voters (25 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 54.5%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 52.1% of the vote (608 ballots cast), ahead of both Democrat Jon Corzine with 39.1% (457 votes) and Independent Chris Daggett with 6.8% (80 votes), with 1,168 ballots cast among the city's 2,069 registered voters, yielding a 56.5% turnout.2009 Governor: Cape May County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed October 16, 2012. Education ]] For pre-Kindergarten through sixth grade, public school students attend Cape May City Elementary School as part of the Cape May City School District. Also attending are students from Cape May Point, a non-operating district, as part of a sending/receiving relationship, with most students in the district coming from the United States Coast Guard Training Center Cape May.Cape May City School District 2013 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 27, 2016. "The District is a one-school district. 60% of the students come from the United States Coast Guard Training Center based in Cape May; 25% from Cape May City residents; and 15% from the Low-income Housing Authority, and three students from the sending district of Cape May Point." As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's one school had an enrollment of 145 students and 20.7 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 7.00:1.District information for Cape May School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 30, 2014. As of 2010, discussions were under way regarding a possible consolidation of the districts of Cape May City, Cape May Point and the West Cape May School District.Crowley, Terrence J. Cape May County Report on Consolidation and Regionalization, New Jersey Department of Education, March 15, 2010, available through the Asbury Park Press. Accessed August 30, 2014. "The school districts of Cape May City, West Cape May, and Cape May Point (non-operating) are currently conducting a feasibility study to merge the districts. A consultant is currently collecting and analyzing data and will be finalizing his report in late spring 2010." For seventh through twelfth grades, public school students attend the schools of the Lower Cape May Regional School District, which serves students from Cape May City, Cape May Point, Lower Township and West Cape May.Richard M. Teitelman Middle School, Lower Cape May Regional School District. Accessed August 30, 2014. "Richard M. Teitelman RMT Middle School is part of the Lower Cape May Regional School District. RMT consists of students in the 7th and 8th grades from Cape May, Lower Township, West Cape May and Cape May Point."Lower Cape May Regional High School, Lower Cape May Regional School District. Accessed July 3, 2011. "Lower Cape May Regional High School is a four-year public school that serves students from four communities including Cape May, Lower Township, West Cape May and Cape May Point." Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Lower Cape May Regional High School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 30, 2014.) are Richard M. Teitelman SchoolRichard M. Teitelman School, Lower Cape May Regional School District. Accessed August 30, 2014. (grades 7 and 8; 532 students) and Lower Cape May Regional High SchoolLower Cape May Regional High School, Lower Cape May Regional School District. Accessed August 30, 2014. (9–12; 1,015).New Jersey School Directory for the Lower Cape May Regional School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 30, 2014. The private Catholic schools serving Cape May are Cape Trinity Regional School (PreK – 8) and Wildwood Catholic High School serve all students from Cape May County under the auspices of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Camden.Cape May County Schools, Roman Catholic Diocese of Camden. Accessed July 4, 2011. Colleges in the Cape May area include Rutgers University, Institute of Marine and Coastal Sciences and Atlantic Cape Community College. The Cape May Branch of the Cape May County Public Library is located in Cape May City.Library hours, addresses, & phone numbers, Cape May County Library. Accessed July 10, 2012. Transportation Roads and highways , the city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality and by Cape May County.Cape May County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. Route 109 leads into Cape May from the north and provides access to the southern terminus of the Garden State Parkway along with US 9 in neighboring Lower Township.New Jersey Route 109 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, April 2015. Accessed May 26, 2016. US 9 leads to the Cape May-Lewes Ferry, which heads across the Delaware Bay to Lewes, Delaware.New Jersey State Transportation Map, New Jersey Department of Transportation, 2012. Accessed May 26, 2016. Public transportation New Jersey Transit provides service to Philadelphia on the 313 and 315 routes and to Atlantic City on the 552 route, with seasonal service to Philadelphia on the 316 route and to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan on the 319 route.Cape May County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 28, 2010. Accessed August 30, 2014.South Jersey Transit Guide, Cross County Connection, as of April 1, 2010. Accessed August 30, 2014. The Delaware River and Bay Authority operates a shuttle bus in the summer months which connects the Cape May Transportation Center with the Cape May-Lewes Ferry terminal.Ground Transportation Services, Cape May-Lewes Ferry. Accessed May 26, 2016. The city is served by rail from the Cape May City Rail Terminal, offering excursion train service on the Cape May Seashore Lines from the terminal located at the intersection of Lafayette Street and Elmira Street.Degener, Richard. "Seashore Line resumes train service to Cape May as tourist attraction", The Press of Atlantic City, August 18, 2010. Accessed May 26, 2016.Rio Grande–Cape May Line, Cape May Seashore Lines. Accessed May 26, 2016. Media Cape May is served by several media outlets including WCFA-LP 101.5 FM, a commercial-free jazz and community station, the weekly Cape May Star and Wave, as well as free weekly newspapers, The Cape May Gazette and Exit Zero, and local websites CapeMay.com and Cape May Times. The name Exit Zero refers to the town's location at the far southern end of the Garden State Parkway near the intersection with Route 109. Informally, the entire town is sometimes called Exit Zero.Hoffman, Barbara. "KILLING KITSCH - GOING BEYOND THE QUAINT IN CAPE MAY; CAPE CRUSADER", New York Post, August 28, 2007. Accessed October 8, 2013. "I KNEW it was down there - I just didn't care. After 25 years in North Jersey, a k a 'the very West Side,' I'd never ventured down the shore to Cape May. I'm not alone. Randomly polled neighbors - who routinely head to the Hamptons and Cape Cod - showed zero interest in the Garden State Parkway's Exit Zero, hailed for its gingerbread Victoriana by the sea." Coast Guard Training Center Cape May The United States Coast Guard Training Center Cape May, New Jersey is the nation's only Coast Guard Recruit Training Center. In 1924, the U.S. Coast Guard occupied the base and established air facilities for planes used in support of United States Customs Service efforts. During the Prohibition era, several cutters were assigned to Cape May to foil rumrunners operating off the New Jersey coast. After Prohibition, the Coast Guard all but abandoned Cape May leaving a small air/sea rescue contingent. For a short period of time (1929–1934), part of the base was used as a civilian airport. With the advent of World War II, a larger airstrip was constructed and the United States Navy returned to train aircraft carrier pilots. The over the water approach simulated carrier landings at sea. The Coast Guard also increased its Cape May forces for coastal patrol, anti-submarine warfare, air/sea rescue and buoy service. In 1946, the Navy relinquished the base to the Coast Guard.Kluger, Cindy J. "From rum to subs: The Coast Guard in Cape May", Cape May Magazine, November 1, 2000. Accessed October 7, 2013. "In 1924, the Coast Guard took over the World War I Cape May City's naval air station fighting the rumrunners and bootleggers with eight seventy-five foot patrol boats.... Over time they were united and placed under the umbrella of the USCG, which, in turn, was placed under Navy Department control in 1941, moved to Treasury Department control in 1946, and finally transferred to the newly-formed Department of Transportation in 1967, where it remains today." In 1948, all entry level training on the East Coast was moved to the U.S. Coast Guard Recruit Receiving Station in Cape May. The Coast Guard consolidated all recruit training functions in Cape May in 1982. Currently over 350 military and civilian personnel and their dependents are attached to Training Center Cape May.History of Training Center Cape May, United States Coast Guard. Accessed July 4, 2011. Fisherman's Memorial The Cape May Fisherman's Memorial was erected over the harbor in 1988 and dedicated to fishermen lost at sea. It is maintained by the City of Cape May and administered by the Friends of the Cape May Fisherman's Memorial. There is a statue and memorial stones holding the names of local fishermen who died at sea. The memorial has 75 names, starting with Andrew Jeffers, who died in 1893, and includes the six people who died in March 2009 with the sinking of the scalloping boat Lady Mary.Degener, Richard. "Group has new goal for Cape Fishermen's Memorial", The Press of Atlantic City, June 3, 2009. Accessed July 4, 2011. The granite statue was designed by Heather Baird with Jerry Lynch, and features a fisherman's wife and her two children located inside a giant compass and looking out onto the sheltering waters of Cape May harbor. The monument occupies a dedicated site at the juncture of Baltimore and Missouri Avenues at Harbor Cove.Heather Baird, Art & Architecture of New Jersey, Stockton University. Accessed April 20, 2012. Cultural references * Cape May is the subject of the song "On the Way to Cape May", originally sung by Cozy Morley.Gilfillian, Trudi. "MORLEY TRIBUTE HALFWAY THERE", The Press of Atlantic City, February 8, 2003. Accessed April 20, 2012. "About half of Cozy Morley's statue is paid for, and organizers are looking for help with the other half.The money, about $60,000, is earmarked for a life-size bronze statue of Morley along with a Memorial Day weekend tribute to the popular entertainer known for singing the famed tune On the Way to Cape May." * The 1980s horror film The Prowler was filmed entirely on location in Cape May, as was the 1981 film Graduation Day.Toner, Noreen. "GARDEN STATE BLOSSOMS AS FILMMAKERS' SETTING", The Press of Atlantic City, September 17, 1989. Accessed April 20, 2012. "Graduation Day (1980, Cape May), The Prowler (1980, Cape May)" * The town lends its name to the Cape May Cafe, a restaurant in the Beach Club Resort at Walt Disney World.Shenot, Christine for the Orlando Sentinel. "The Jersey Shore Comes to Florida; Disney's New Boardwalk Resort Evokes 1900s Seaside Nostalgia", Sun-Sentinel, July 8, 1996. Accessed October 8, 2013. "Architectural touches are reminiscent of Cape May, NJ, with a Coney Island feel to the boardwalk." * The 19th episode of season 3 of NBC's The Blacklist features Cape May. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Cape May include: * Cliff Anderson (1929–1979), football player who played two seasons in the NFL with the Chicago Cardinals and New York Giants.Cliff Anderson, NFL.com. Accessed April 28, 2015. * Maurice Catarcio (1929–2005), professional wrestler for the World Wrestling Federation and record holder in The Guinness Book of World Records."Catarcio, Maurice A.", Northeast Obits, May 13, 2005. Accessed August 30, 2014. * Eugene Grace (1876–1960), president of Bethlehem Steel Corporation from 1916 to 1945.Distinguished Alumni: Eugene Grace '99, Lehigh University. Accessed September 3, 2007. "Born in Cape May, New Jersey on August 27, 1876, Grace was the son of a sea captain." * T. Millet Hand (1902–1956), represented New Jersey's 2nd congressional district in the United States House of Representatives as a Republican from 1945–1957. Hand was the mayor of Cape May from 1937–1944, and was the publisher of the Cape May Star and Wave from 1940 until his death.Thomas Millet Hand, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 16, 2007. * Thomas H. Hughes (1769–1839), the founder and owner of the Congress Hall Hotel, and a Democratic-Republican member of the United States House of Representatives from New Jersey.Thomas Hurst Hughes, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 4, 2011. * Chris Jay (born 1978), musician, actor and screenwriter. Founding member of the band, Army of Freshmen.Pree bio, Army of Freshmen. Accessed October 7, 2013. "Started by lead singer, Chris Jay, who moved as a teenager by himself to California from his hometown of Cape May, New Jersey, and met fellow AOF members, Aaron Goldberg, Owen Bucey, Dan Clark and Kai Dodson at a local coffeehouse where he was performing, the band first made a name for themselves in the Ventura County area." * Richie Phillips (1940-2013), sports union leader.Martin, Douglas. "Richie Phillips, Union Leader Who Helped and Hurt Umpires, Dies at 72", The New York Times, June 4, 2013. Accessed October 5, 2013. "Richie Phillips, a boisterous, street-shrewd lawyer who quintupled the salaries of major league baseball umpires as their union representative, then caused many of them to lose their jobs by having them resign en masse, died Friday at his home in Cape May, N.J. He was 72." * Bill Pilczuk (born 1971), competitive swimmer.Litsky, Frank. "GOODWILL GAMES; Popov Defeats U.S. Rival, and It Isn't Even Close", The New York Times, August 3, 1998. Accessed October 9, 2012. "Pilczuk, from Cape May, N.J., was six inches behind Yegorov, a disappointment for someone who upset Popov at this distance in last January's world championships." * Emil Salvini (born 1949), author, historian and host / creator of PBS's Tales of the Jersey Shore.Staff. "The Lure of the Boards", Asbury Park Press, July 9, 2006. Accessed October 9, 2012. "'Every boardwalk has its own personality,' said Emil Salvini, of Cape May, author of Boardwalk Memories." * Witmer Stone (1866–1939), ornithologist who did much of his research here.Staff. "DR. WITMER STONE, ORNITHOLOGIST, 72; Member of Academy of Natural Sciences of Philadelphia for 51 Years Dies", The New York Times, May 25, 1939. Accessed July 4, 2011. * Paul Volcker (born 1927), former chairman of the United States Federal Reserve who was born here while his father was the City Manager.Paul A. Volcker, Federal Reserve Bank of New York. Accessed April 20, 2012. "Mr. Volcker was born on September 1927 in Cape May, New Jersey." See also * Cape May Seashore Lines * Cape May Light * Cape May diamonds References Further reading * External links * Cape May City official website * Cape May City Elementary School * * Data for the Cape May City Elementary School, National Center for Education Statistics * Lower Cape May Regional School District * Cape May New Jersey Information, Directions and History * CapeMay.com – Online magazine & guide to Cape May * [http://www.starandwave.com Cape May Star and Wave Newspaper] – Serving as Cape May's paper of record since 1854 * [http://www.capemaymag.com Cape May Magazine] – lifestyle magazine * WCFA-LP 101.5 and Center for Community Arts * Mid-Atlantic Center for the Arts & Humanities (MAC) * The Cape May Gazette – Weekly newspaper covering Cape May * Exit Zero Magazine – Weekly publication in Cape May with the latest news, pictures from around the island, history and feature articles * Cape May NJ news and events – Cape May events online. * Victorian Cape May - Facebook page dedicated to Cape May's Victorian Architecture. Category:Cape May, New Jersey Category:1848 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Cape May County, New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act (council–manager) Category:Jersey Shore communities in Cape May County Category:Settlements established in 1848 Category:Seaside resorts in the United States Category:Beaches of Cape May County, New Jersey